The Enemy Within: Part 1: An Unfortunate Return
by WraithScribe
Summary: The original Sub-Zero just several moments after his death the hands of Scorpion, but its just the beginning. Here is the first chapter in his transformation into Noob Saibot.


**I. An Unfortunate Return**

The darkness and the cold have always been a refuge for me, but never like this.

"We were right about you…"

That phrase brought a chill over someone like me. I couldn't discern the voice. My senses were really dull at this point. I felt like I had just been set on fire. My sense of touch was the first to return. My skin was fine, no burns even though the pain was intense. My hearing also came back to me.

That voice was so familiar. I couldn't quite make out the figure entirely through my blurry vision, but I know who it was. That voice belonged to Quan Chi. He was politely reminding me of my path that would ultimately send me here.

The rest of my senses finally cleared and helped me wise up to where I was. I could never forget the sights, sounds and stench of the Netherrealm. I recognized exactly where in this forsaken realm I was. We were in Shinnok's pyramid, in his throne room. The last time I was here, I spent only a few moments, but that was enough to last a lifetime. This location consisted of nothing more than a pit-like platform with a huge abyss underneath. A sudden wind swept up from underneath at my realization of this. It brought another chill. This was fear. I haven't felt that in a long time.

The reason for my being here was apparent. I had died. I finally lost to Scorpion. His strength and speed were incredible. Someone actually bested me in combat. At least I succumbed to a worthy adversary. He needed to come back from Hell to get the job done.

I also found myself unable to move. Some silent force had prevented me from rising up beyond the kneeling position that I was stuck in. This was most unfortunate and embarrassing. Lin Kuei do not kneel or bow to anyone. However, I am dead. Their control over me must come through the fact that this realm now has a hold over my soul. Let's just say, I wasn't kneeling willingly.

"I told you. You belong here." The sorcerer insisted.

"This is coincidental, Quan Chi." I spat back. "I decide my own fate. Not even the Elder Gods themselves can take that away from me."

There came laughter from the darkness. I turned my head to acknowledge it.

"The rule of the Elder Gods ends here." The new voice said. "You may answer to me now."

A green flame slowly flickered into light. I could see a familiar figure adorned on a simple throne.

"You look well, Shinnok." I sneered at the figure.

That he did. The last time I saw him, he was nothing more than a feeble old man in a silly headdress and skirt. The poor, helpless creature wound up frozen and missing his prized piece of jewelry. This was a different Shinnok. Now, he looked younger. His features more defined and physique was muscular now. The skin on his face remained that pale white. His solid dark green eyes tried to pierce me.

"Defiant to the very end." Laughed the fallen one. "I appreciate your tenacity, ninja."

"I am NOT a NINJA." I boasted. "I am LIN KUEI! I answer to no one."

Any other man, I would have struck down in an instant for that simple use of an inaccurate term. I was restrained from doing so here. Before I had a chance to make my move from the kneeling position, my arms were suddenly wrapped in chains. They seemed to respond to my thoughts. I was dead in the water before I could even think it, so to speak.

"Save for your foolish pride for your earthly identity. Your rank means nothing to me in this realm." Answered Shinnok. "Normally, an insubordinate, like yourself, is immediately cast into the sufferings of damnation. Do you know why you have been spared from this?"

I could read his bluff. There was more to this than he was leading on. I played along.

"Tell me." I beckoned. "Why so generous?"

"I am willing to make an investment in you, ninja." Started Shinnok. "I recognize your strength and various talents. They even bested me once."

I smiled underneath my mask at that. I hoped he could tell.

"I seek an opportunity for both you and I." He continued. "You can join my efforts. I will soon commence with my plans. As my power grows, the less this pitiful realm will be able to confine me. The Netherrealm will not be able to hold me for much longer."

"Tough talk for a fallen." I kept goading. "What makes you think you can just leave now?"

"I have my ways." Replied Shinnok as he reached out his palms. They glowed with a purple aurora conjuring a circular object. It was the amulet. I was confounded.

"I'm impressed." I led on. "I was under the impression I gave that back to Raiden. How'd you get it?"

"My sorcerer provided you with a fake upon your departure." He replied. "Quan Chi has many talents."

That was hard to believe. How could Raiden not figure that out? I'm sure he would be able to distinguish the real thing from a fake. Quan Chi's power cannot be that extensive. The sorcerer interrupted my train of though and just cut to the chase:

"The pawns are finally in place for us to make our move for Edenia. Join us in victory!"

"You can forget it." I answered immediately.

"Don't be so quick to make a hasty decision." Said Shinnok. With a lift of his hand, the chains around my arms tightened. This was actual pain, another thing that I haven't felt in awhile. My time with the clan had accustomed me to it. I could scream, but I restrained. I would never let Shinnok know he could affect me. He stood up from his throne and approached me. Slowly, he strode across the platform to and leaned into me. His face was inches from mine.

"As long as I rule this realm, ninja, my will is your reality." He spat. "Take care when addressing me. I urge you to think this through."

"You are one of the best warriors we've encountered, Sub-Zero." Said Quan-Chi from behind me. "Any man that can triumph over the elemental guardians would surely be given his rightful place at Shinnok's side."

I kept my head down in silence. I needed to focus on keeping myself in check from this agony that the chains put me in.

"You possess brute strength, cunning intelligence and a strategic mind." goaded Shinnok. "You would be a valuable asset to me. If you were to accept, I could make these qualities even stronger."

"And if I refuse?" I managed to question.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"Then it's to hell with you, my boy…."

"Need I remind you, you are dead." Quan-Chi interrupted. "Abandon your pride in your clan or any chance of returning to Earthrealm as you know it. With us, you can return there a conqueror."

The pain was beginning to be too much for me. I wasn't used to this. This is me out of my element.

"I need time." I quickly responded. "I need to think with a clear head." I would have said anything to get the chains off me at that point.

"As you wish." Shinnok replied. "You have the night to decide."

Shinnok waved his other hand and the chains unraveled themselves. Sweet relief.

"Take him to the prison for the time being." Quan-Chi barked at a nearby grunt.

The chains immediately fell from my arms. Two armored soldiers quickly retrieved me. I slowly felt my ability to move return. The guards surrounded me, keeping me at bay with razor-sharp Naginatas. I rose up and gestured a submission. I immediately felt uncomfortable in doing so. At this point, however, there was no sense in fighting back. They've shown their stronghold over me. I had a choice to make. It did comfort me to see that they still thought of me as a threat, with the way the responded so quickly. They led me down the platform and through the pyramid's entrance to the outside.

The scenery outside was that of a nightmare. The sky roared with black clouds immediately overhead. What was left of it was a pale orange. How can I tell if its day or night? It looks exactly the same as the last time I was here. I remember the bridge that we were walking on. I made quite a scene here during my last visit. I had my way with the armored grunts and robots. The girl Sareena had told me that it was a symbol of Shinnok's victory over the last ruler of the Netherrealm. It was quite a show of collapse on his part when a mortal broke through his resistance. Things were quite different now. I was far from being in any sort of controlling situation.

The air reeked of sulfur as we made our way over the bridge toward the Prison of Souls. Once inside I was led to a familiar cell. This is where I defeated Scorpion for a second time. They left me in there. The room was bright with the light from the outside. It was also filled with the sounds of tortured souls emanating from nearby cells. The screams and moans went on for awhile. That fear that I was feeling was now amplified. My last visit I was the opposite. I was cool and collective. Perhaps even naïve, to say the least. The Netherrealm was beginning to have its hold on me. No matter how hard I tried to calm myself, I still couldn't shake this sense of complete panic. The Lin Kuei had never prepared me for this. I was truly on my own.

The screams seemed to get louder and louder. They reached one brief moment of mania that made me fear for my sanity. The light shone bright and reached a blinding level. That moment passed quickly. Suddenly, the room went completely silent and then fell into darkness. I felt around for the nearest wall and sat myself against it. This cell would leave me to my thoughts.


End file.
